1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a washing machine, and more particularly, to a lifter installed in a washing machine.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In general, a washing machine refers to an appliance that washes laundry using detergent and mechanical friction. Among the washing machines, especially a front loading washing machine is more advantageous in view of a compact size and less damage to the laundry, and therefore is widely used nowadays.
Such a front loading washing machine comprises a housing, a tub mounted inside the housing, and a drum rotatably installed in the tub. In the drum, a lifter is provided to lift laundry being washed so that the laundry drops from a predetermined height. However, since it is general that the lifter has a linear structure, lifting of the laundry could not be successfully performed and a flow of washing water could not be actively and smoothly formed in the drum.